How to make good musicians/bands bad
The British Invasion The Beatles *Have them release the bluesier version of "Helter Skelter". **No, not the 27-minute version either. The Kinks/Ray and Dave Davies *Have Ray Davies voice a British character on PB&J Otter. The Who *Have them cover the Noodle Dance from PB&J Otter. Iron Butterfly *Make their one-hit wonder, "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida", screamo-style (but that's impossible, considering how the song was released in 1968 and screamo didn't exist until 1991) Steppenwolf *Have them be an acoustic-based soft rock band. Jimi Hendrix/The Jimi Hendrix Experience *Have Hendrix write raps. REO Speedwagon *Have the main guitar riff of "Keep on Loving You" played on an acoustic. *Have "Take it on the Run" be heavy metal-influenced. Steve Miller Band *Have the original version of "Jet Airliner" played on the radio. *Have "Fly Like An Eagle" played on an acoustic guitar. **Same with "Take the Money and Run". Journey *Have all the guitar riffs they play except the guitar solos be played clean. Led Zeppelin *Add a piano to the studio version of "Stairway to Heaven" (the live version has one already). **"Four Sticks" as well. *Have "Communication Breakdown" played on an acoustic. Whitesnake *Have "Here I Go Again" go on for over 6 minutes. Grand Funk Railroad *Have the band mix folk rock with disco for one of their albums. Billy Idol *Have the guitar riffs to his song, "White Wedding", played clean. **Or worse, on an acoustic. Kraftwerk *Have the band use keytars during the 80's and the 90's. *Have them release a kids album. *Have "Autobahn" go on for a half hour. *Their love songs have questionable lyrics. *Have them cover "F tha Police" by NWA. Cyndi Lauper *Have her songs contain questionable lyrics and innuendo. *The instrumentals of her songs are those of bad 90's mainstream music. Nirvana *Have all their songs post-"Nevermind" be influenced by screamo music. Skid Row *Have all their songs after their debut album played on an acoustic. **Or worse, screamo-style. Devo *Have the band mix new wave with white power music for one album. *Booji Boy is a stereotypical '60s music fanboy whose catchphrase is "Screw Jesus and praise The Beatles!", while General Boy is a conservative Christian nutjob whose catchphrase is "Screw homosexuals, video games, pro choice people, and the Beatles, and praise Jesus!" *Have them cover "Rappin' For Jesus". *Have one song's vocals be nothing but Black Lives Matter demonstrators dying. *Have the call and response section of "Jocko Homo" go on for 3 hours. *Have Gerald Casale voice a conservative Christian nutjob character on Drawn Together. Kanye West * Have him make a FourFiveSeconds sequel. * He has another child, name South West. Poison * Have all of the guitar riffs played clean or on an acoustic since that seems to be the formula of this list. * Have Rikki Rocket's drum lines played on a kiddie drum kit. Orange Caramel *All their songs sound similar to that of Fire by BTS. *Have them release a kids album. *My Copycat is played on a Suzuki Omnichord by a 10-year-old with ADD. Same goes for Catellena, Lipstick, and Shanghai Romance. INXS *Have all of their guitar lines played distorted. *Garry Gary Beers' bass is so loud it overpowers every other instrument. TWICE *Have them release a kids album. *Give Jeongyeong even LESS lines. *Dahyun gives off no memes for the fandom to piggyback off of. Michael Jackson * Make him modern. * Make him extremely cringey. * Make him a Nicki Minaj wannabe. * He can't dance. * His voice is annoying and whiney like Justin Bieber's. * He is talentless. * Al of his songs are annoying. * Get rid of the "he he" thing. * Add lots of autotune. * Add cursing to his music. * Make him rap. Any classical musician or composer ever * No talent. * Bad instruments. * Bad singers. * Bad composers. * Add lots of autotune. * Make all of the music sound the same. * No expression. Category:How To Category:Random Works! Category:How to make X things Y pages